mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony The Movie
|music = Daniel Ingram (songs/score) Sia (at least one song) |released = October 6, 2017 (United States, scheduled) Additional releases: Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, Denmark, Dominican Republic, El Salvador, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Nicaragua, Panama, Peru, and Uruguay; scheduled) *October 6, 2017 (Canada, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Mexico, Poland, Taiwan, Turkey, Venezuela, and Vietnam; scheduled) *October 11, 2017 (Netherlands and Niger; scheduled) *October 12, 2017 (Croatia, Czech Republic, Russia, Slovenia, Thailand and Ukraine; scheduled) *October 13, 2017 (Bulgaria, Finland, Romania, and South Africa; scheduled) *October 18, 2017 (France, scheduled) *October 19, 2017 (Slovakia, scheduled) *October 20, 2017 (Italy, (Sweden Teaser trailer Biopremiär 20 okt|author=Nordisk Film Sverige|publisher=YouTube|language=Swedish|date=2017-08-24|accessdate=2017-08-24}} and United Kingdom, scheduled) *October 25, 2017 (Belgium, scheduled) *November 2, 2017 (Australia and New Zealand; scheduled)}} |runtime = 99 minutes |studio = Hasbro Studios DHX Media Allspark Pictures |distributed = Lionsgate |songs = }} :Not to be confused with the 1986 film of the same name. My Little Pony The Movie is an animated feature-length film based on the My Little Pony franchise and the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It is scheduled for a theatrical release on October 6, 2017 in the United States. Production In mid-July 2012, Meghan McCarthy commented on the possibility of such a film. The film was first announced during Hasbro Studios' Q3 investor call and is being produced in conjunction with Allspark Pictures, which also produced the live-action film adaptation of Jem and the Holograms. Joe Ballarini, a comedy writer who made an uncredited contribution to 20th Century Fox's Ice Age: Continental Drift, was originally announced as writing the film's script, and Meghan McCarthy is serving as co-executive producer. McCarthy celebrated the news on Twitter with the hashtag "BigScreenMane6". The news was also retweeted by songwriter Daniel Ingram and voice actress Andrea Libman (Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy). At PonyCon AU 2015 in Australia, it was stated that the film would not be related to Equestria Girls and that the production staff is "going all out on it, to make sure it doesn't just feel like an extended episode." During the music panel for BABSCon 2015 in San Francisco, Daniel Ingram suggested the possibility of working with a live orchestra on the film's musical score, stating "it's looking like that dream is going to be a reality." On August 1, 2015, it was confirmed that Ingram will be working with a live orchestra. On July 20, 2015, at Hasbro's Earnings Conference Call, it was announced that a distributor for the film would be made known "shortly". On August 7, 2015, it was announced that Lionsgate would be distributing the film worldwide except China. On November 17, 2015, background music score orchestrator Steffan Andrews, who left the series after its fourth season, announced via Twitter that he would be returning to work on the film; the tweet in question was deleted sometime in 2016. On April 27, 2016, it was announced that the film would be moved up from its previous November 2017 date to a month earlier in October. Animator Michel Gagné (best known for his tenure at Sullivan Bluth Studios, which made such films as An American Tail and The Land Before Time), after receiving an email from Jayson Thiessen on June 10, 2015 and being pitched the project in early 2016, committed to it in early 2016 and will start on April 2, 2017, taking an eight-month hiatus from Spider-Man. In early October 2016, Gagné reported that Nik Gipe was hired onto the film's staff as his assistant and that the film was being animated using Toon Boom Harmony. On July 26, 2016, film director Jayson Thiessen tweeted a teaser photo from one of the film's production sessions with editor Braden Oberson. During Hasbro's PonyRadioCon 2016 Russian presentation, it was revealed that the movie would feature eight new songs; during Hasbro's 2017 Toy Fair investor presentation however, it was revealed that the movie would feature a total of seven songs. At the same presentation, it was announced that a theatrical short based on the webseries Hanazuki: Full of Treasures will accompany the film. On May 3, 2017, Daniel Ingram tweeted that he has started to record for the film at Ocean Way Studios in Nashville. He later tweeted on June 6 that the film will contain "70 minutes of score". The film's score recording session wrapped up on June 11. The film finished production on July 29, 2017. Summary From PR Newswire "A new dark force threatens Ponyville, and the Mane 6 – Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity – embark on an unforgettable journey beyond Equestria where they meet new friends and exciting challenges on a quest to use the magic of friendship and save their home." From the official website "A new dark force threatens Ponyville, and the Mane 6 – Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity – embark on an unforgettable journey beyond Equestria where they meet new friends and exciting challenges on a quest to use the magic of friendship and save their home. Coming to theaters October 6! Featuring an all-star cast with Emily Blunt, Kristin Chenoweth, Liev Schreiber, Michael Peña, Sia, Taye Diggs, Uzo Aduba, and Zoe Saldana, and with an original song performed by Sia." From Lionsgate's press release "A dark force threatens Ponyville, and the Mane 6 – Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity – embark on an unforgettable journey beyond Equestria where they meet new friends and exciting challenges on a quest to use the magic of friendship to save their home. The film has an all-star voice cast including Emily Blunt, Kristin Chenoweth, Liev Schreiber, Michael Peña, Sia, Taye Diggs, Uzo Aduba and Zoe Saldana. The movie features original music and songs performed by Sia, Diggs, Saldana, Chenoweth and Blunt. Lionsgate is releasing MY LITTLE PONY: THE MOVIE in theaters nationwide on October 6, 2017." From MyLittlePony.com "When the menacing Storm King invades Canterlot with plans to steal the magic from the ponies, the very future of Equestria is at stake! Armed with nothing but determination, loyalty, and the magic of friendship, the Mane Six embark on an action-packed heroic journey. The ponies face their biggest friendship challenge yet as they search for help across magical mountains, undersea worlds, and even onboard an airship in a thrilling race to save their home. Along the way they learn that heroes come in all shapes and sizes and that there really is no force stronger than the Magic of Friendship." From Monolith Films " Cast *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy **Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie's singing voice *Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity **Kazumi Evans as Rarity's singing voice *Cathy Weseluck: Spike *Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia *Emily Blunt: Tempest Shadow *Kristin Chenoweth: Princess Skystar *Liev Schreiber: The Storm King *Michael Peña: Grubber *Sia: Songbird Serenade *Taye Diggs: Capper *Uzo Aduba: Queen Novo *Zoe Saldana: Captain Celaeno Publicity and branding Teasers and trailers A 35-second teaser for the film debuted with the premiere of Smurfs: The Lost Village on April 7, 2017. On April 6, the teaser was posted to the My Little Pony Facebook page and the @MLPMovie Twitter. A 2-minute and 18-second trailer for the film debuted on Hasbro and Lionsgate's official YouTube channels and the @MLPMovie Twitter on June 28, 2017, two days before its theatrical premiere alongside Despicable Me 3 on June 30, 2017. The teaser crushes shadows to lower quality; the first trailer's English cut seemingly also does this, while the first trailer's German cut seemingly doesn't do this. A shorter 1-minute and 15-second version of the June 2017 trailer was released on July 11 on the German website TrailerLoop. Early publicity At PonyRadioCon 2016 in Russia, a presentation from Hasbro revealed "Friendship Adventure", seapony and/or mermare involvement, and other elements and details; Litzky Public Relations' Sara McGovern, reaching out on behalf of Hasbro, has referred to these as "confidential Hasbro assets/information" and requested that a Derpy News post of said content be immediately removed. On May 10, 2016, it was announced that a version of the film would be part of Lionsgate's roster at the 2016 Cannes Film Festival. The film's official logo was revealed by Hollywood Reporter on June 20, 2016 and on the My Little Pony Facebook page on June 22. A preview of the film was privately screened during Hasbro's Toy Fair 2017 investor presentation on February 17, 2017. A sizzle reel containing a few screenshots from the film was shown at a private screening at Lionsgate's 2017 CinemaCon presentation on March 30. An PopCrush article published on April 21, 2017 mentions that Paul "DJ White Shadow" Blair has "partnered with companies like Hasbro and Namco for production work on marketing campaigns and animated films (2017’s upcoming My Little Pony, for one)". On May 22, 2017, the official website for the film was launched. On the same day, People Magazine posted a 360º panoramic image of the underwater city of Seaquestria along with the Mane Six in their seapony forms alongside Princess Skystar and Queen Novo. On July 21, 2017, the film's cast and crew held a panel for the movie at the 2017 San Diego Comic-Con and screened several clips of the movie. Casting On August 7, 2015, it was announced that Tony and Emmy award-winning actress Kristin Chenoweth would star in the film as an all-new character. On Twitter, Chenoweth revealed that she had input in picking the color of her character's mane. On April 27, 2016, The Hollywood Reporter announced that actors Michael Peña (Ant-Man) and Uzo Aduba ("Crazy Eyes" from the Netflix original series Orange is the New Black) were in talks to join the cast. On May 16, 2016, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Liev Schreiber (Ray Donovan) and Taye Diggs (original "Benny" from the Broadway cast of Rent) have been added to the cast. On July 22, 2016, the film's main cast performed a table read of one of its scenes at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con International and announced Australian singer-songwriter Sia to also be a cast member. On October 10, 2016, Emily Blunt revealed to website PopSugar that she is playing "a nasty pony" in the film. On February 10-12, 2017, the movie's supporting cast was announced through the actors' Twitter accounts and Facebook pages and the MLPMovie Twitter. Other coverage On June 15, 2016, the film's Twitter account was launched. During a segment on the late-night talk show Jimmy Kimmel Live! in late June 2016, cast member Liev Schreiber joked about playing "the evil monster who eviscerates all the little ponies". Beginning in July 2016, Hasbro's official website has featured the film in a virtual timeline of the My Little Pony franchise's history. My Little Pony|publisher=Hasbro|accessdate=2016-10-10}} A Twilight Sparkle cutout tweeted about by Tara Strong on July 14, 2016 uses The Movie's art style. At the 2016 New York Comic-Con, Hasbro promoted the film with a clock counting down to the film's release date. On May 23, 2017, BF Distribution Argentina tweeted a promotional image. In the two-part My Little Pony Equestria Girls Minis short "The Show Must Go On", the Equestria Girls go to the theater for a showing of this film. On August 4, 2017, Si Hay Cine released a promotional video aimed at movie viewers to turn off their phones during the film. This video features various scenes and a fragment of a song from the film. Apaga tu celular|author=SihayCine|publisher=YouTube|language=Spanish|date=2017-08-04|accessdate=2017-08-24}} Merchandise In a June 24, 2016 tweet by Walgreens licensing manager Steven Anne, My Little Pony prototype toy packaging is shown bearing the movie logo and the Guardians of Harmony logo. Merchandise based on the film is slated for release in Fall 2017, including toy figures of the movie's new characters, electronic toys that move and sing, several undersea-themed playsets, a Guardians of Harmony toy, and a Canterlot & Seaquestria Castle Playset. A My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel comic mini-series debuted with its first issue on June 28, 2017. Issue #1's official solicitation states, "This fall, My Little Pony: The Movie hits theaters, and this prequel mini-series is your first look at the fantastic adventure to come! Danger looms over Equestria as a new villain debuts!" Issue #2's official solicitation states, "As My Little Pony: The Movie nears, discover the new characters that will change the course of Pony history in this series! In this issue, an eccentric group takes to the skies on the search for adventure and treasure!" Issue #3's official solicitation states, "A mischievous new character is an expert at getting into trouble—and making daring get-aways! Learn more about the enigmatic rouge who the Ponies' fate will depend on!" Issue #4's official solicitation states, "The final Prequel issue hits featuring the most mysterious new enemy the Ponies have faced yet! The exciting caper that leads to the upcoming movie comes to a surprising conclusion!" "Movie Tie-in" My Little Pony Annual 2018, "packed with games, stories, activities and more - plus exlusive content from the My Little Pony movie", is to be published by Orchard Books in the United Kingdom on August 10, 2017. Several storybooks and chapter books are scheduled to be released as tie-ins to the film, including the prequel story The Stormy Road to Canterlot, two junior novel adaptations, and at least two follow-up stories. On July 27, 2016, the Enterplay collectible card game's Twitter account tweeted "Would you like to see official #mlpccg cards based on the @MLPMovie next year? How epic would that be?! #MyLittlePonyMovie". In early May 2017, the Enterplay LLC Facebook page mentioned that "My Little Pony: The Movie is the single biggest MLP event in years, and it's coming this fall. We're gearing up a whole line of MLP Movie collectibles and cards, and we're now announcing this will include a My Little Pony: The Movie expansion, also coming this fall!" The film's official soundtrack is scheduled to be released on September 22, 2017 by RCA Records. Quotes :Twilight Sparkle: I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, and this is my home, Equestria. A land filled with magic, music, and most importantly, friendship! Life is perfect. I mean, what could possibly go wrong? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. :deflates :Party Favor: Brian, no! :Pinkie Pie: We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever! :Tempest Shadow: Easy as pie. :Grubber: Oh, I love pie. :Twilight Sparkle: It's... It's the Magic of... :The Storm King: Yeah, yeah! Friendship and flowers and ponies and bleh! :Twilight Sparkle: I mean, princess? No pressure. Luckily, I have amazing friends who are there for me no matter what. :Songbird Serenade's Agent: You have visual on buttercream? :Songbird Serenade's Bodyguard: Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup. Gallery See also *Official website *Official Facebook page *Official Twitter account *Official Instagram References es:My Little Pony: La Película Category:Films Category:Featured articles